<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Days by Winter Waters (mystmae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613005">Hot Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters'>Winter Waters (mystmae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Sex, birthday fic, fic prompt, happy birthday nettles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon could really learn to like hot days if they all ended like this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/gifts">SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday fic for Nettles!!! I love you! I know it’s early but happy early birthday!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vernon shuffled into the living room, focus on his phone even as he sipped from his glass of ice tea. He sat down on the couch under the cool breeze of the ceiling fan. It was hot as hell and he could not wait for winter because then at least he could put on more layers if he was cold. He hated hot days. They were always the worst especially when your boyfriend was extremely irritable with hot weather. He was brought out of his musings when he felt a tap on his arm.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He looked up to see his boyfriend looking at him with a frown. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I was sitting there.” Seungkwan muttered, the frown deepening. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vernon raised an eyebrow and looked at the empty spaces on the couch next to him. “And you weren’t here when I sat down. Just sit over there.” He shook his head and went back to scrolling through social media. He sighed when Seungkwan still didn’t move. He could feel the others eyes on me and it sent a prickling feeling down his spine. He looked back up and sighed. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s hot and this spot is directly under the breeze.” Seungkwan said. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Just sit there.” Vernon said with a tilt of his head towards the empty space. “It’s not that big of a deal Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Says you under the cool breeze.” Seungkwan huffed but sat down. He turned and looked at Vernon who had went back to looking through his phone. “Where’s my tea?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“In the kitchen, inside the fridge. The cups are in the cabinet.” Vernon said without looking up from his phone. He sighed when Seungkwan pushed him. He watched as the other turned and laid his head in his lap and glared up at him. “Seungkwan, it’s hot why are you laying on me?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Deal with it. You took my spot and didn’t bring me anything to drink.” Seungkwan said with an irritated frown. Vernon rolled his eyes but kept silent. He knew Seungkwan got annoyed easily when he was hot and knew from experience to just leave him to his thoughts when it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Half an hour passed before Vernon finally put his phone down and looked down to see Seungkwan dozing lightly in his lap. He smiled softly at the other. He gently pressed the wrinkled frown away on his lover’s face. He lifted his head when he heard the soft clink of the ice shifting in his long empty glass. He looked between the glass and Seungkwan before a mischievous smile began to appear on his lips. Well, he did say he was hot, Vernon thought to himself as he placed his phone on the side table and reached into the glass to pull an ice cub out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He moved slowly and made sure that Seungkwan’s eyes were still closed. He looked down to where the other’s shirt had ridden up slightly showing off his toned stomach. Vernonpulled it up more, moving slowly when Seungkwan moved slightly. He waited until the other settled again before striking. He shoved his hand up Seungkwan’s shirt and pressed the ice into his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He expected the other to shoot up off of him screaming. He expected to be yelled at or having to duck as Seungkwan swatted at him while he laughed. He didn’t expect the soft whimpers that his boyfriend let loose. He froze, his hand still pressing firmly onto Seungkwan’s chest. The other’s eyes still closed and his mouth parted slightly. A flush spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vernon moves the ice slowly and watched as Seungkwan‘s mouth opened further and a whimper turned into a soft moan. Vernon moved the ice again across his chest and moved it across the other’s nipple. He listened as Seungkwan began to pant and whimper as he held the ice to his nipple. Vernon breathed in deeply as he moved the ice down Seungkwan’s stomach. He listened as his lover moaned as he traced along the developing muscles. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He felt his own loose shorts begin to tighten at the wanton moan the other let loose as he traced a wet trail just above his waist line. He looked up to see Seungkwan watching him. His eyes wide and lust blown. His irises dark with desire that had Vernon wanting to throw the other over his shoulder and to take him to the bedroom and ravage him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He held Seungkwan’s eyes as he pushed up the others shirt up and over his head, leaving Seungkwan bare from the waist up. He made sure that he watched as Vernon pulled another half melted cube from his glass. He held the ice above Seungkwan’s mouth and let the water drip onto his slightly parted lips. He watched as Seungkwan’s tongue darted out and licked the drops. Vernon moved his hand down. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Turn your head towards the TV.” He said softly. He watched as Seungkwan’s eyes darken to the soft command and how his cheeks blushed deeper. He waited until Seungkwan turned his head before holding thedripping ice above his neck. He watched as it dripped down. He reached down and held the cube right where he could see the blood pulsing. The whimper the other let loose and the slight flinch where Seungkwan pressed his head back into Vernon had him stiffening in his pants more. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seungkwan shuffled slightly and Vernon pulled the ice from his skin. “Hold still.” He said and waited until Seungkwan settled. He placed the ice back on the pulse and gently began trailing it down to his collarbone. He reached over and placed the glass of half melted ice on the side table. He used is free hand to trail his nail afterthe ice. The moans and soft pants that Seungkwan loosed was like a drug to his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vernon reached over and grabbed another ice cube. He used his free hand to wrap his hand in Seungkwan’s hair, tightening it before relaxing it. He turned Seungkwan to face him as he gently as he pressed the ice under the waistband of his shorts. Seungkwan’s sharp in take had him lifting his body slightly as Vernon rolled the ice over Seungkwan’s hip and down to his v trail. He brought his hand out and made Seungkwan watch as he slipped the ice into his own mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He rolled the ice around with his tongue. “Kwannie.” He called. “Kwannie, I want you to stand up and take your shorts off and then I want you to lay on the other end of the couch with your legs spread.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seungkwan nodded his head and scrambled to stand up. Vernon sat back and widen his own legs as he spotted how hard Seungkwan was, and the evident wet spot from where he was leaking. He leaned back and adjusted himself inside his own shorts, aware that Seungkwan’s eyes were following his every movement. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Kwannie, strip for me baby.” Vernon said, his voice soft with a slight rasp. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seungkwan grabbed his waistband and began to pull his shorts down. Completely nude underneath as it was too hot earlier to wear any. “Ar-are you uh...staying dressed?” Seungkwan asked looking at the hard bulge between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“For now.” Vernon said as he raked his eyes over Seungkwan’s body. “Now, come lay back down and spread your legs for me.” He watched as Seungkwan walked over and laid back down, this time at the other end of the couch. He put one leg over the back and the other spread out away from the couch on the floor. He was left completely exposed to Vernon. He reached for another cube and moved to where he was towering over Seungkwan. He leaned over and braced himself on the arm of the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Seungkwan’s lips. He nipped on the lower lip, pulling on it between his teeth. He took the ice began dragging to the ice down Seungkwan’s body again. He leaned down and sucked lightly as he followed the wet trail. He trailed the ice down to his chest, swirling around his nipple. He watched as the bud tightened and hardened. He leaned down and sucked it into his mouth. Seungkwan gasped and Vernon knew it was the sensation of his warm tongue and teeth pulling on his flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vernon continued his way down. He first made Seungkwan’s skin taught with the cold only to warm it with his tongue to leaving a trail of bite marks down his body. Vernon reached for another ice and slipped it into his mouth. He held his palm out towards Seungkwan’s mouth. “Lick.” He commanded. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seungkwan watched him as he stuck out his tongue and began to wet Vernon’s palm. Making sure to wrap his tongue around his fingers before Vernon pulled his hand away and reached down between them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Watch me.” Vernon said as he grabbed Seungkwan’s shaft and began dragging his hand up and down. He twisted his hand and squeezed slightly causing Seungkwan to whimper loudly. Vernon moved down and blew along the tip of Seungkwan’s cock. He looked back up and showed the ice cube between his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Reach behind you and hold onto the couch and do not move them.” Vernon ordered right before he sucked Seungkwan into his cold mouth. The half shout turned into a moan as he lifted his hips pushing himself further into Vernon’s mouth. His hands gripping the arm of the couch as his mind was overwhelmed with the hot and cool sensation. Vernon swallowed and he felt Seungkwan’s cock hit the back of his throat. He hummed and pressed the his tongue underneath the shaft. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He brought his head back up only to drag his teeth gently along. He brought his lips to the head and play with the slit with his tongue. He lowered his head back down and sucked harder. He brought his hand between them and began to scrape his nails gently against his balls. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nonie, Nonie, please. I’m going to cum.” Seungkwan babbled. Vernon only hummed and bobbed his head faster. Seungkwan moaned loudly with Vernon’s name on his lips as he came down his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vernon swallowed as he lifted his head and watched as Seungkwan panted and his sweaty flushed face reminded him how hard he still was. He stood up and grabbed Seungkwan by the arm and pulled him off the couch only to turn him and bend him over the arm. He reached back down and spread his lover’s cheeks before diving his tongue pass the rim. He stretched him with his tongue before gently adding a finger. He stretched Seungkwan fast as the he laid over the couch mumbling incoherently. Vernon slipped his shorts down and pressed into Seungkwan until he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He twisted his hand in Seungkwan’s hair and pulled his head back before pulling out and slamming back in. “Let me hear you, be loud for me baby.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That was the only encouragement Seungkwan needed as Vernon slammed into him repeatedly. His loud yells and wanton moans bouncing off the walls of their apartment. Vernon felt Seungkwan squeeze around him as he came untouched. Vernon slammed into him again as he spilled into Seungkwan with his name joining the others moans. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The stayed like that to catch their breath. The skin sticky between them as sweat dropped dripped down their bodies. Seungkwan looked over his shoulder and smiled back at Vernon. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Another round in the shower?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vernon grinned before pulling out gently. “Race you.” He shouted as he ran naked to the bathroom with Seungkwan yelling after him. He laughed and decided that he really, really liked hot days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>